Golden Eggs and Treasures
by coffee4106
Summary: Mac is on an Easter Egg hunt in her apartment.. what do fuzzy chickens, valentine hearts, a picutre and an eye have in common? Harm knows.


**Golden Eggs and Treasures**

_PURE FLUFF… PURE FUN and yes.. TOO MUCH SUGAR!!!!!! _

As Mac stepped into the elevator of her building and punched the button, she thought back on the odd day she had just had. The doors closed with a ding and she laughed. The morning had started out normal, or as any other typical day of the week working with those she worked with. However, every time Harm walked by her office, he waived, or smiled or did something to make her laugh. He stood behind the door frame once trying to hide himself, while peeking around the corner at her. When she had finally looked up and yelled at him he had simply smiled and walked away. She couldn't imagine what was in his head. If there was anything in his head at all.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. As she took a step out, there in the center of the hallway was a pink and purple Easter basket. The two little girls from down the hallway were sitting there giggling, obviously asked to watch the basket.

"What's this?" Mac asked the children.

"We cant tell cause the man in your apartment said not to." Five year old Stephanie giggled with her hand over her mouth.

"There's a man in my apartment? What does he look like?" She asked her twin Mary.

"My mommy said he's your handsome Navy Commander." Mary explained.

"Oh?" Mac asked then turned just in time to see their mother open her door. "My handsome Navy Commander?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Well he is handsome." Vicky smiled back. "Have a good evening Colonel."

Mac watched the girls run giggling to their apartment and looked again at the basket sitting there. As she leaned down to it, a note on the one and only plastic egg caught her eye.

_**Mac, Happy Easter. Harm**_

She picked up the egg and shook it, hearing something inside rattle around. As she popped it open, a Wonka chocolate egg dropped into her hand. "Now what's he up to?" She asked the air and eyed her apartment door suspiciously.

Mac slowly pushed her door open and was immediately hit with a wonderful smell drifting from the kitchen. She snuck quietly towards the smell and the singing male voice. Leaning against the doorframe, she watched Harm as he did a little glide and slide, sprinkled a pan with parmesan and turned toward her, unknowing she was there.

He stopped suddenly and smiled big at her. "HEY MAC." He yelled above the music.

"I heard there was a handsome man in my apartment. Have you seen him?" She asked.

"Funny. I think its me." He snapped at her with the dish towel. "Go change, I have a surprise for you."

"Should I be scared?" She laughed as she grabbed the snapping towel from his hand.

"Yes." He turned back to his simmering skillet, glancing back over his shoulder with a smile.

"This cant be good." She mumbled as she turned and headed to her bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Mac emerged from her bedroom clad in a pair of faded jeans with a nice tear in the right knee. Her black baggy tank was the most comfortable thing she had. Harm had to resist every urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless. He stood there smiling like a little boy on Christmas morning getting his first two wheel bike.

"What?" She asked finally after seeing his face.

"Hell with it. Don't go Marine on me here okay?" He stepped toward her and grabbed her around the waist with one arm, pulling her against his body.

"Harm." Mac started to say but stopped when she saw the determined look on his face.

He moved his head never took his eyes off her lips. She moved her hands up his arms as he leaned forward and came to a stop mere millimeters from her lips. She leaned back and looked at him as he smiled again.

"I hate that smile." She whispered.

"Go find your Easter eggs Mac." He laughed as she slapped him.

"You were going to kiss me." She tried to push him away but realized he still had both hands around her waist.

"I AM going to kiss you, just not yet." He stated.

"Nine years with how many kisses in there? Don't you think its time?" She finally wiggled free and glared at the laughing man.

"Nope." He knew he was an infuriating idiot of all men in the world right now.

"Nope?" She asked thinking he was an infuriating idiot.

"We wont eat, or find Easter eggs if I kiss you right now." He smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

"Good point." She glanced around the room and spied a few colored eggs lying around. "Why am I looking for Easter eggs?"

"Have some fun with it." He replied.

"Fun with it. I'm too old to be hunting Easter eggs in my apartment. What, am I five?" She mumbled as she popped open the first egg and found a little pink fuzzy toy chick. "Did you get some bad air on that last flight?" She asked as he laughed and pointed to another egg.

"Whatcha get?" He asked as she held up the chicken and placed it on the table. "Cute." He snickered.

Mac snatched the next two eggs and opened one to find a red valentine chocolate foil wrapped heart. "You have your holidays mixed up Harm." She held it up and glared again when he laughed and nodded.

She opened the other egg in her hand and was instantly puzzled with the fake googly eye. She looked up as Harm sat two plates of Chicken marinara on the table. "EYE?"

"Yup." He smiled. "Keep going. You're getting hot."

"You have no idea." She walked around her apartment looking for more eggs.

Spotting one by a picture of the two of them, she laughed as the arrow taped to the egg pointed at her in the photo. She turned around and headed to the table where Harm had just sat down. She laid her treasures down beside her plate and eyed them suspiciously.

"Now put them together." Harm said as he took a bite of his dinner.

"Heart, eye, and a chicken." She frowned at him.

"The picture of you." He nodded toward the shelf.

Mac smiled and shook her head at the man sitting across from her. She stood up and walked around the table to him. As he pushed back, she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

"Can we kiss now?" Harm whispered.

"A fast kiss, I'm hungry." She laughed and pulled his head to hers, pressing her lips smack against his, and then pulling quickly back. "What's with the chicken?"

"It was cute, like you." He tried to kiss her again but laughed when she pushed away from him and went back to her chair.

"FOOD, then another kiss. All that work and you could of said it a lot faster." She smiled.

"You think that's easy? You ever tell a Marine you love her?" He laughed.

"No, but ive told a Navy man im in love with him." She closed her eyes at the wonderful taste of her dinner.

"Hey Mac, I love you." Harm said as she looked at him, surprised.

"I like hearing that." Mac smiled.

"Me too. I do have one more thing for you." He finished his last bite and took her empty plate and his to the kitchen.

"What do you have for me?" She begged as she followed closely behind him.

"Patience please." He scolded as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Haaarrrrmmmm." She begged more and smiled when he turned and leaned down to kiss her.

"Whining doesn't work well with you, you know." He laughed.

"What else do you have for me. I'm starting to like Easter." She leaned up and kissed his neck and did a short laugh when he moaned.

"Here." He held up a peep candy and laughed at the confused look on her face.

"It's a peep." She hated peeps with a passion.

"I take it you don't like peeps." He laughed as he sat it down on the counter beside them and grabbed something else.

"There are soooo many other uses for those things than what they are originally planned for." She laughed.

"Okay, well how about this one last little golden egg?" He leaned back and held up a golden egg between then.

"Golden eggs hold treasures." She smiled and took it in her hand, feeling him move his hands to her waist.

As she popped the golden egg open, she glanced at Harms face and saw pure anticipation. She had no clue what this was, but from seeing him, it had to be good. But then again, knowing him, it could be another Wonka chocolate.

"Are you going to just keep staring at it or open it?" He was getting impatient and she laughed knowing for sure it wasn't more chocolate.

"Chill out. I'm treasuring this moment. It's not every day I get a golden egg from you." She laughed as he grabbed the egg from her and stepped back.

"You take too long." He popped it open and held it to display to her.

"OH, Uh. Harm?" She looked puzzled at him as he quickly glanced at the cotton inside the golden egg.

"CRAP." He quickly grabbed the cotton out of the egg and glared at it. "Where did it go?" He started looking around.

"You got me a ring?" Mac covered her mouth with her hands and a tear was forming in her eye.

"Don't just stand there, help me find it." He sat the egg down and started frantically looking around again, the floor, the cabinet, and the cotton again.

"You're giving me a ring?" She was so in love with this man it was insane.

"MAC. HELLO. I lost the ring." He was frantic now as he reached into his pocket thinking there was no way he could of forgotten to put it in the egg in the first place. Realization hit hard when his fingers touched the diamond ring in just that one place.

"You got me a ring?" She asked again.

"Is that all you can say?" He asked as he pulled the ring from his pocket, grabbed the egg and placed the ring in its proper place.

"You got me a ring." Her favorite five words sprang out again.

"Mac, I love you." He stated as he wiped the tear falling from her eye.

"I love golden eggs. I mean I love you too." She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him senseless.

"Do you want to try this on?" He laughed.

"Yes, yes I do. You got me a ring." She was crying again as she held her finger out.

"Mac, will you spend forever with me?" Harm asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes. YES YESSSS." She was overjoyed in the moment and could only think of one thing more to say. "You gave me a ring." She smiled back at the man leaning toward her for a kiss.


End file.
